Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Character
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Character, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a character. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Character preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Character '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *If one of the nominees is part of a project you work on, you cannot vote for them. *Do not vote for another character if you already nominated one. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *'Credit the creator if nominating someone else's character.' *Nominating something as a joke, ironically, or shitposting is '''not' allowed. Character Requirements *The character MUST HAVE appeared in at least one episode in a series. **If the character is in a crossover or Movie, the Character must have been one of the Main Characters. *They must have their history, accomplishments, or equipment that they use SOMEWHERE on their page. If they do not have a page at all, they can not be nominated. *If they do not have an image on their page, then they MUST have their appearance described somewhere on their page. *Alternate versions of Ben or other canon characters ARE ALLOWED, but they MUST have several differences with the mainstream version. (E.g: In this timeline, Azmuth never created the Omnitrix, and Ben ended up joining Vilgax on accident, then together, the two began to conquer the universe, until Ben betrayed Vilgax, and took over.) Previous Winners (Yearly) *2016: Terox *2017: Divara *2018: Richard Nomaly *2019: Attai Zehn Previous Winners (Monthly) 2014 *March: Evan Levin *April: Brooke Tennyson *May: None *June: Doctor Quantum *July: Rigon *August: Tech *September: Virton *October: None *November: Speedair *December: TIE! Devil Watcher and Bain Ten'eeson 2015 *January: Arnux Slier *February: Vulk Izor *March: Miguel Rivers *April: John Smith *May: James Tompkins *June: None *July: UltiVerse *August: Warlord Kroz *September: None *October: None *November: Napoleon Eldridge *December: Aquadilus 2016 *January: None *February: Nova Eldridge *March: The Anti-Life Entity *April: Ryan Felton *May: None *June: Drake *July: Aeron *August: Terox *September: Mack (character page was deleted) *October: Theodore Logical *November: Ann Declanson *December: Deristroll 2017 *January: Divara *February: The Void *March: Kenny Tennyson *April: Apollo *May: None *June: Ollopa *July: Sella *August: Simien Tumbilly *September: None *October: Time Breaker Tetrax *November: TIE! Aspidites and Ego (Star Spirit) *December: John Reed 2018 *January: Richard Nomaly *February: None *March: None *April: None *May: None *June: None *July: None *August: None *September: None *October: None *November: Ryder *December: Emmett Murphy 2019 *January: None *February Sii *March: Attai Zehn *April: Millennia *May: Maltruence *June: Raggy *July: SD-1 *August: None *September: None *October: Technova *November: None *December: Cole Eversons 2020 *January: Teresa Challice *February: None ---- Christine Eldridge Created by CaT and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments * Maria Shamira Created by Ethan and nominated by Ulti. For #Maria-Chan! (Please Don't kill me) I AM SPOOKY GHOST (Wall - Blog - ) 06:10, February 21, 2020 (UTC) Against # Comments *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 04:54, February 21, 2020 (UTC)